


Stamina Runes

by orphan_account



Series: Heronchild Fics [4]
Category: Tales from the Shadowhunter Academy - Cassandra Clare, The Infernal Devices, The Last Hours
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Banter, Blow Jobs, Deepthroating, Dirty Talk, Ghosts, Kind of a threesome, M/M, Masturbating, Not really a threesome, Smut, Welsh Character, gay af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:50:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9159361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jessamine Lovelace is a kinky little ghost, especially when it comes to attractive boys. It doesn't hurt that one of them has a stamina rune, either."“What if someone comes in?” James questioned, his brow furrowing. Jessamine froze momentarily, and then, reminding herself that she was a ghost and very much invisible, relaxed. Matthew rolled his hips impatiently beneath James, causing their crotches to rub together. James sucked in a breath, eyes shutting momentarily."





	

Jessamine strode proudly down the long hallways of her institute. It was a quiet Sunday afternoon, Will and Tessa had gone on a date to a play or something. Jessamine didn’t really care. All she knew was that she was bored. Normally, she would go talk with Lucie, but she was visiting Cordelia Carstairs in Yorkshire.  _ That Alastair is quite fine _ , Jessamine mused. Jessamine’s thoughts wandered as she paused to pull back a curtain from a tall window, one of many that were spaced evenly throughout the institute. Lucie had shown her pictures of the young man her father wanted her to marry. Lucie, of course, had other ideas. Gazing out of the window, Jessamine saw that the sun was about an hour from setting, and it was a very dark yellow, almost orange. The streets of London were illuminated by it, the dark River Thames rippling ominously under it’s glow. Jessamine suddenly realized that she had agreed with Will about something, and had the sudden urge to retch. Her dainty nose wrinkled as she moved away from the window and continued down the hallway.

_ Surely the institute couldn’t be completely empty?  _ Jessamine made a mental count of the residents. Jessamine’s old servant, Sophie Collins, had moved out with her husband Gideon Lightwood. The other Lightwoods, Gabriel and Will’s sister Cecily, were visiting grandparents in Wales. They had had three children, who were very troublesome to Jessamine. As a toddler, Anna Lightwood had always been trying to go somewhere, and Christopher was so absent-minded he could’ve waded into the Thames and drowned without even realizing what he was doing. Alexander was too young to be sure, but Jessamine was sure that he would follow in the footsteps of his older siblings. Luckily, Anna was now an adult and Christopher was at the Shadowhunter Academy. And then of course, there were Charlotte and Henry. Charlotte, taking on the role of Consul, had to move her family to Idris. 

Jessamine faintly heard giggles and light conversation coming from the library just down the corridor. Jessamine recognized one of the voices as James Herondale, Will’s son. Jessamine had almost forgotten that he was no longer at the academy. Somehow, he had managed to get himself kicked out, along with his now-parabatai Matthew Fairchild. This was surprising to Jessamine, because before the academy he had a been a shy, obedient boy with messy black hair who was always hidden behind a book. They had been in Alicante together for the past two weeks, visiting Matthew’s family. Jessamine heard Matthew’s silvery voice in there also, mingling with James’s. Jessamine went over to the door, which was cracked open about a foot. She paused by the doorframe, listening curiously. They seemed to be in a debate, but then Matthew started laughing. Jessamine could almost imagine it, a small smile on James’s face, but his eyes down and away from Matthew’s aura of bright sunshine. Matthew was probably leaning in too close, cracking a joke or telling a story. Jessamine made herself invisible and soundless, slipping through the doorway unnoticed. 

The sight before her made Jessamine’s hopeless romantic heart sing. James and Matthew were perched on the highest windowsill together. The library had large, bay windows, at least 6 feet across, and going back at least 3 feet. James had had that window claimed for quite sometime, and there was even a thin blue cushion and pillow up there. James looked like he had been interrupted by Matthew, his glasses still on his face and a book in his hands. His feet were dangling over the sill, which was about 5 feet from the the landing below it. The books were organized so that James’s favorites were closer to his window. Matthew’s head was resting on James’s lap, body sprawled across the cushion like a bed, left foot hanging over the edge. He was talking animatedly with his hands, James nodding or agreeing at the appropriate times. 

Jessamine had realized that they were inseparable, but she sure hadn’t realized that they were this close, physically. Jessamine’s jaw actually dropped as Matthew twisted onto his front and took James’s face in his hands, pressing a kiss to his lips gently. James had blushed profusely, murmuring something that sounded suspiciously like “I love you”. James reattached his lips to Matthew’s, his arms settling around his parabatai’s neck like they had been doing it for months. She knew she should turn away or leave the room, but she found herself locked in place, even as James’s glasses got knocked askew and his book placed gingerly on the bookshelf next to them in the wall. 

Jessamine couldn’t move her feet. James and Matthew got to their knees, Matthew pulling off James’s shirt and James unbuttoning Matthew’s vest. James moved the pillow to the other side of the windowsill, and placed his palm on Matthew’s chest, pushing him back with a devilish smile. Matthew let himself fall, head landing on the pillow. Jessamine, meanwhile, was having a mental battle. Finally, she gave in, and got closer to them. As she did, she could see how dilated Matthew’s pupils were, almost completely consuming the pale green around them. James finished undressing Matthew, taking off his shoes, vest, and shirt. He was straddling Matthew confidently, goosebumps rising on the submissive’s skin. James leaned over Matthew, hands running over Matthew’s muscled torso. His fingers outlined the runes on his parabatai’s chest and arms from memory. Matthew’s eyes never left his parabatai. 

“What if someone comes in?” James questioned, his brow furrowing. Jessamine froze momentarily, and then, reminding herself that she was a ghost and very much invisible, relaxed. Matthew rolled his hips impatiently beneath James, causing their crotches to rub together. James sucked in a breath, eyes shutting momentarily. 

“Then they’ll be in for a treat,” Matthew smirked as he repeated his actions. Jessamine could clearly tell that James was trying his hardest not to given into his parabatai. He caught Matthew’s wrist, giving him a look. Matthew sighed, licking his lip.  “Jamie- everyone's out doing things. They won’t be back for at least an hour. Now, I want you to make me come, over and over,” Matthew’s tone switched from reassuring to seductive fast enough to shock and surprise James. 

James whimpered audibly, connecting their lips as he ground down onto Matthew. Matthew knew the affect that just words could have on him. He trailed down Matthew’s torso, kissing the low places in between Matthew’s abs. He paused just above the bulge in Matthew’s pants. 

“Look how  _ hard _ you are,” James may be shy and awkward in normal conversation, but he sure as hell wasn’t in bed, Matthew had soon realized. “And I haven’t even touched it yet,” James undid Matthew’s belt as he spoke. The delicious huskiness of James’s voice made Matthew’s brain short-circuit. He could do nothing but watch as James pulled off all of the rest of his clothes, leaving him completely exposed to James’s roaming eyes. James hovered over Matthew for a sweet moment, his hot breath fanning over Matthew’s dick, making him shiver. Then he descended onto Matthew, surrounding his arousal with the hot, wet feeling of the inside of his mouth. Jessamine’s eyes widened, feeling a tingling from her area. She clenched her thighs to try and stop it, but it was impossible. Matthew moaned loudly, head tipping back. James continued his ministrations until Matthew was unbearably hard. He then took Matthew as deep as he physically could. Matthew groaned, teeth attacking his lip as he looked down at James. Spit dribbled out of the corner of his parabatai’s lips, which were red and stretched out over his arousal. The sight alone was enough to make him come.

“Jamie, I’m gonna come, oh Jamie,” He cried, back arching and hands clenching into fists. James continued to suckle Matthew’s head, helping him through his orgasm. Jessamine watched, biting her lip hard. She hadn’t been this aroused in, well… ever. Matthew’s orgasms were extreme and powerful for him, which was why James enjoyed giving him them so much. His entire body shook with pleasure as his orgasm lit a trail of fire through his body. It started in his lower stomach, slowly spreading throughout. James could see Matthew quivering as he reached the peak of his orgasm, shuddering as he came down from his high. Cum spurted from Matthew’s arousal and into James’s mouth, which he happily swallowed. Meanwhile, Jessamine had slipped one of her voluptuous breasts out and was fondling the nipple, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter by the second. When Matthew’s orgasm was finally over, he lay on the cushion, green eyes gazing at James in a worshipping manner. James raised his eyebrows. 

“You’re so good at that,” He sighed. His arms were thrown above his head, cheeks flushed pink, and his hair looking remarkably good. James’s looked- well, like he had just given someone a blowjob. Jessamine watched the two boys with a hint of amusement.

“I try,” James replied, swiping a stray bead of cum from Matthew’s thigh with his thumb and licking it off. James gasped as Matthew moved like a bolt of lightning. One moment, he was perched above Matthew dominantly, the next he was being pressed down into the blue cushion by Matthew, who was now kneeling above him with a mischievous smile. Matthew had ahold of both of James’s wrists. 

“You should be drooling from that orgasm you just had,” James protested, his voice rough from deepthroating Matthew. 

“I guess you missed the stamina rune on my buttcheek?” Matthew replied, his voice awfully silky in comparison to James’s. James’s face split into a wide smile, he couldn’t help it. God, he was so in love. 

“I guess I did. Can’t say I’m sorry, though,” James retorted impishly. Matthew internally swore as he felt his stomach explode into butterflies. God, he was so in love. 

Jessamine blushed, feeling extremely out of place as she saw the absolute love on both of their faces. 

“Oh, shut up,” Matthew said, releasing James’s wrists and attacking the pale skin of his parabatai’s neck. James closed his eyes, humming softly. He moved his hands to Matthew’s hair, tangling his fingers in it and letting himself be loved. When Matthew was satisfied with his work, he leaned back. 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” He asked James, jade eyes burning into James. James’s arousal twitched, and his golden eyes widened. “Do you want me to tear you apart, leave you feeling me for days?” James whimpered softly, nodding. Jessamine felt cum dribbling down her leg, the urge to touch herself overpowering. She took off her shoes, swinging a leg over the banister and slipping a hand inside her panties. 

“Yes, Matthew, yes...” James whispered, cheeks flushed. Matthew seemed satisfied with this and began slipping off James’s pants and underwear. Matthew licked his lips as he saw James completely naked beneath him. James threw up his arms by his head, a pinky finger in his mouth as he watched Matthew in anticipation. Matthew pushed one of James’s legs over the side to give him more access. He ran his along the inside of James’s other thigh, folding it back towards James. He leaned down, and licked James’s hole, seeing it quiver under Matthew’s pressure. James gasped, his eyes squeezing shut. Matthew teased his hole for a little bit, before putting his index and middle fingers in James’s parted mouth, letting his parabatai cover them in spit. Matthew carefully inserted his index finger into James. James breathed sharply in. 

“All good?” Matthew asked, slightly concerned. James nodded, his face twisted as his senses overpowered him. Matthew slowly drew his finger in and out again, this time crooking it in a “come here” motion that had James moaning and writhing underneath him. Jessamine was watching the parabatai while slowly circling her clit with her index and middle finger, occasionally dipping it into the wetness just below. Her clit was huge, just waiting to be stimulated. Once James was all stretched out from one finger, Matthew introduced another. Every once in awhile, Matthew would brush James’s prostate, and he would almost cry out from the tendrils of pleasure that coursed through his body from just that light contact. 

“Matthew, I’m ready,” James murmured quietly. Matthew withdrew his fingers, running his hands lightly over James’s sides.

“You sure?” Matthew fixed James with a calculating stare. James gulped, feeling like Matthew was looking right at his soul. It wasn’t a bad feeling, just unusual. James nodded. “Then turn over.”

James did as he was told, getting on his hands and knees. Matthew fitted his hands to James’s hips where, unsurprisingly, they fit perfectly. He used his own spit to get his arousal as slick as possible. He positioned it at the entrance to James’s hole, running a hand down the dip in James’s back. 

“I love you,” Matthew announced. James snorted, hips rocking back to get some kind of friction. Matthew felt kind of offended at this response to his declaration of love, and let out an annoyed huff. James looked over his shoulder, champagne eyes giving him an exasperated look. 

“I love you too, _ cariad _ . Now get the fuck inside of me,” Matthew was glad that James couldn’t see the giddy smile on his face. He did as James instructed, pushing inside of James slowly. He moaned softly, the feeling of James surrounding him was exquisite. He pulled out and back in all of the way, listening intently to the small noises of pleasure and pain slipping from his parabatai’s lips. “Matthew, I need you so bad, oh please…”

Matthew drew out a little, before snapping his hips forward. James rocked forward and back, moaning loudly. Jessamine closed her eyes, increasing the pressure on her clit. When she felt herself reaching orgasm, she removed the pressure. It was almost unbearable, but she wanted to come when they did. Matthew concentrated on building a steady pace, and locating James’s prostate. James, meanwhile, was floating through the clouds, lost in the sensation of having his parabatai filling him up completely. He knew that he was murmuring incoherently, a prayer of ‘ _ Matthews’ _ and ‘ _ ohs’  _ and ‘ _ by the angels _ .’ 

That stopped as Matthew hit a spot inside of him, his prostate. James gasped, back arching as shocks of pleasure raced through him. Matthew saw this and made note to hit that spot over and over. James was falling to pieces beneath Matthew as the pleasure built up. Jessamine almost moaned, listening to the sinful sounds coming from the boys on the windowsill. This time, as she approached her orgasm, she let herself have it, coming at the same time as James. James’s mouth widened in a silent scream as he came, powerfully. Matthew came too, as James’s muscles contracted around him and coaxed out an orgasm. James trembled as his orgasm spread throughout him, the pleasure washing over him, wave after wave of ecstasy. He’d never felt anything even remotely similar. As Matthew came down from his high, his hands mapped out James’s body and stroked his cock to get out every ounce of come. Jessamine’s head fell back, mouth open as her orgasm washed over her. When she came to, she was greeted with the sight of Matthew bent over on a blissed out James’s back. Jessamine collected herself quickly and hurried out before they would start moving. She was still trying to process what had just happened. As she descended the stairs in her ghost-like way, she thought she heard James say, 

“You have got to show me that stamina rune.” 

**Author's Note:**

> "Cariad" means love in Welsh. So technically it translates too "I love you too, love", but details, am I right? Cariad is an adorable word.


End file.
